A Drawer Full of Roses
by Twi-Red-Ruxi
Summary: A collection of one-shots and two-shots about different aspects and random situations with the sly fox. Currently on hiatus - and in need of fixing.
1. 1: Meet Shuichi Minamino

**I STILL can't believe I am actually doing this! My first fanfic on this glorious website I love sooo much! Yay, happy me…**

_**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!**_

* * *

** 1: Meet Shuichi Minamino**

It was pretty odd indeed. A new student? After school has already begun?...

It was already stated that it was a boy but nobody knew anything more about him… Ah yes, his name had been also mentioned. What was it again? Shindou? Shura? Sh…

Anyway it didn't matter. It was probably another one of those common gossips told in the girl's bathroom. And that meant that the teachers were bluffing also? Wow…That WAS quite unusual actually, mostly because it was about Meiou High, in which only the smartest students could ever get into.

So… if that wasn't just bluff, it could have meant only one thing: the new student used dirty ways to get in. And that was clearly an unacceptable thing for the ones that worked so hard to enter this high-ranked school. They were going to make the newcomer pay dearly…

* * *

Now everybody was more than anxious to see the newest student of Meiou High, especially because of the rumors about him that have spread with an amazing speed. It was said that the teacher that had examined the boy and let him pass was acting…way to cheerful. Nobody could say they have heard anything at least a bit more specific about it but there were and too many rumors to concentrate in further detail towards only a single one such as this.

Some thought the student might have threatened the teacher and now the poor person was too afraid to say anything; and he was acting as if everything was alright to not make things worse. Or maybe he gave the examiner a lot of money to let him pass. Yet nobody could confirm anything, all the gossips got mixed up with each other and changed from a student to a teacher.

Only when the newcomer was to arrive that everything would clear up…

* * *

It was the day. THE day. THAT certain specific day, in which the new student arrived at Meiou High and showed which rumors were true and which not.

The entire class was quite tense. Once they entered the classroom the gossips started to be mentioned once more over and over again.

The teacher was quite nervous also. It wasn't because he didn't know anything about the new student; on the contrary, he knew what he was dealing with. Maybe the nervousness was just something contagious… Yet he couldn't say that he wasn't interested in seeing how he would fit in. He was quite an intriguing specimen…

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Oh, who could it be?

The teacher stood up from his seat and went towards the door slowly enough for the students to realize that gossip hours were over. Everybody turned their heads towards their teacher, eager to see the person on the other side of the door.

The man opened the door with a calm and composed face and smiled at the newcomer.

"Ah, I see you've made it."

The ones in the first row desperately tried to see the face of that mysterious person but their necks did not seem long enough to comply with their desire. But it did not matter for long. The teacher stepped away to make way for the student and soft steps were heard.

Their eyes widened as the boy entered their sight. Some couldn't help but gasp out loud. All of them couldn't help but stare.

And stare…

And stare…

And stare…

Nobody dared to whisper any rude or admiring comments. They didn't even dare to move. All they could do was stare…

And stare…

And stare…

And stare…

He didn't have ten (or at least two) heads for him to be stared at with dinner plate-sized eyes. He didn't seem to be a juvenile delinquent and neither a spoiled teen. On the contrary, nobody could really put a finger on the type of person he seemed to be. He didn't seem to be anything close to the adjectives 'normal', 'regular' or 'predictable' or anything of that sort…

He was…

He's…

He… He…

The teacher's loud cough made everybody return to their senses. Some of them really seemed to have been under some kind of hypnosis because they were blinking like they couldn't believe their eyes.

Many of them were still eyeing their new classmate with awestruck eyes while others started to glare at their teacher, their faces questioning him silently.

'_ARE YOU SERIOUS??'_

'_Oh my God…'_

' _Really?? OUR new classmate? OURS?? He's OURS??'_

' _Is he really REALLY real?'_

' _This has gotta be some joke! You've gotta be kidding me!!'_

' _No way!!...'_

And their faces seemed to look a bit like this:

Oo

Their common thought was this:

'_Oh, Kami!'_

Yes, indeed…

"Alright class, we have a new student!" the teacher said, continually clearing his throat for not all of them seemed to have snapped out of it. He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. " His name is Shuichi Minamino and just arrived from another town. His high grades allowed him to take the entrance exam after the school semester already began. He passed with the highest score of the year."

A few started to look at the newcomer with more confusion and disbelief in their eyes.

'H-highest…?'

'The highest??'

The teacher started to cough once more, more suggestively. "And I hope you make his stay here as pleasant as possible…" but this needn't to be said anymore as girls already started to watch him with admiring lustful eyes like in front of a piece of jewelry; and the boys were eyeing him with uneasy faces, full of jealousy, disbelief and worry at the same time.

The teacher felt like sweat-dropping anime-style just like those characters from the comic books students usually read…

And from that day, Meiou High became known as 'the shrine of wonders', seemingly unbeatable in anything; even in students' high popularity , something unconceivable before, it was so high that nobody from any school could even dream of overtaking. And all that just because of one student… I wonder who?

* * *

**Well?? Please tell if it's good enough to be continued. Or at least if I deserve a review for it (it's Unbetaed)... I have A LOT of ideas but only the ones that aren't too weird will I ever think of writing them down.**

**I didn't describe Kurama in this one, but if I get at least a few encouragements to continue, there will be a surprise in the next one-shot! The story's main idea kinda makes me giggle when thinking about it... giggle**

**Anyways, I tried my best to write this. Flames will be used to warm my milk so I can sleep at night... Constructive criticism is welcome as well as advice.**

**If there is something confusing in the story please feel free to ask and I shall answer at the beginning of the next one.**

**I thank the ones that had patience with me and my story and maybe I will dedicate a one-shot to those who review... or maybe even add him as a character in one(only if it is agreed upon). I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
**

** Ja ne! :)**

* * *


	2. 2: Moonlight lilies

**Ok, so here's the next one! It's an You POV as I like to call it... I hope you all like my OC! wink**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!**

* * *

**2: Moonlight lilies**

The absence of the wind can increase your nervousness so much it makes you feel as if your wings have been tied up. How unbearable… Being a mountain sprite means unlimited freedom in the harsh and unfriendly lands with no forests; unlimited life, protected especially from the greed of the males which want your clans' legendary powers, the connection with the basic elements in Makai.

It also means unlimited doom if you are ever to leave your homeland... The fact that you couldn't see too far because of the trees was proof enough. Dizzy and overwhelmed, with all those unfamiliar sounds and scents...

What was that?? Oh, just a twig… Was that a distant roar you suddenly heard making you jump in fear? Quickly child, muffle your screams! Cover your mouth, don't touch the trees! Remember what your aunt always told you!

'_Make as less noise as possible when you are in a forest. Do not ever consider you are safe when you are surrounded by trees!_ _It's nothing but cursed land!'_

Cursed land indeed… All that green! All those useless obstacles in your way! Such ugly branches! All these useless leaves and disgustingly fragile flowers!

Oh, what's that white shiny thing at your feet? A flower? Is it safe to pick it up? It's so light on the palm of your hand!

Surprisingly, it didn't seem as fragile as the other flowers you saw… It was almost as nice as those mountain flowers you pick up from stone edges. A big tiger lily, with large silver soft petals to stroke, shaped as a cup, filled with a strong scent that made you drop it on the grass in a moment of utter dizziness… Such a strong scent! It's best not to touch such things anymore; look at it now, as its silver petals are shining in the pale moons' light. It made you think of how unfamiliar it is… Unfamiliar means unnatural and unnatural is something you do not like. You could not predict what was going to happen next and your sight was so very limited because of the trees!

Why did you have to fly so far? Why did you have to be such so curious? Even if you are only a few decades old you should have known better! You were so blind when you listened to that old hags' ranting! She isn't even one of your clan, she's an old worn out demon! She said the forest is 'such a romantic place, full of mystery, unpredictability and wonders!'...

Well if it so… where is it?? Where is the beauty and wonder? Where are the breathtaking things that you find between the 'emerald green leaves' and 'perfumed flowers'?

They all should face the truth. No tree could ever be as beautiful as they describe it. It's made of ugly branches, uselessly noisy leaves and on the ground laid a scary strong-scented lily. The moonlight just made it all worse. Nothing seemed nice enough to lay your eyes upon; everything seemed so tangled up, all of this was simply useless!

Such an unfair world, full of such cruelty and unnerving serenity! No, please, suppress your tears! They shall petrify into blue-colored rubies and you will be in grave danger if they are found! Thieves are roaming in the woods these years and who knows what will happen if they find you!

What is that noise? Water… A waterfall!

You felt so thirsty and your garments were all coated with dust, twigs and dead leaves. Your feet were not used with these types of grounds and were aching to sink in cold refreshing water. Besides, you instinctively knew it was a river, a mountain river. If you followed the rivers' course you would have a chance to reach the base of the mountain and go back home! You fortunately did not forget to be quiet and walked slowly and silently towards the source of the sound…

Almost… Almost there… You could almost see the clear water shining gleefully in the

moonlight…

* * *

Your feet were more tired than ever from kneeling so much in the bushes. Yet you did not even care… More minutes passed and you were still stiff as a tree, your mind all blank and your eyes glued to what was shining in the water. The rest was all too blurry to comprehend…

Deliciously pale skin was gleaming in the moonlight… Snowy-white hair pouring on broad shoulders, shining in the most pure hue of silver… Water sliding lazily across the skin, hands pausing sensually on thin cuts, crimson drops pouring slowly in the water…

All you could do was hold your breath and cover your mouth with your hands to suppress the sounds that almost spilled like water from your dry throat. All those slow sensuous movements seemed to have driven you to the limits of your sanity, your body a complete stranger to yourself… You felt an unfamiliar yet very pleasant warmth inside you; your skin was all coated in sweat, a big blush starting to rise in your cheeks. You started panting with your eyes not blinking, completely glued to that mysterious silver figure.

A demon… And a male on top of that…

The wind was playing with the youkais' silver tail, its tip swishing slowly and lazily on the lakes' surface while two big fox ears were on the top of the demons' head; one of them twitched adorably once and made your fingers itch to touch it.

No matter how much you told yourself that these beings are evil, that they do nothing but sins, you could not blink… Your blurry mind was filled only with incoherent sentences, praising feverishly the silver demon with an angelic appearance.

He was wearing white clothes that seemed to be very comfortable and light as a feather (you felt a shiver of jealousy run up your spine) but they were now wet, sticking to the skin in all the right places to expose the long feline muscles to your wide open eyes. You could not do anything but stare… and curse your own body for reacting so strangely…

You could not help yourself and also started to curse those of your clan; they have been telling you since you were born that the male population was the most grotesque and most despicable race. His place did not seem to be in that category…

The tall slim figure held the common features of a male and you felt a bit ashamed for considering them attractive; you did not consider these features that way at all before… His large shoulders were muscular but not bulky, seemingly just right, while his waist was narrow and his hips smaller than females'. Even you could wrap his waist entirely with her legs! Oh, another wave of heat engulfed your face at the thought… You swallowed silently so many times you felt your throat going sore. You did not know the reason for desiring to touch the demon, but you felt like it implied a great level of intimacy… was it such a sin?

You praised the forest for its bushes; not all had spikes in them and some of them smelled really nicely, taking away some of your nervousness. The trees were bathing in the moons' silvery glow, leaves swaying in the warm breeze beautifully…

Everything suddenly seemed so amazingly poetic, and the forest seemed no longer threatening. Everything magically linked to the silver youkai bathing in clear water in the moonlight…

* * *

How much time you stayed there you did not know. How did you manage to save your sanity even after the youkai left you did not care.

You slowly rose up, swaying from the dizziness of staying in such an uncomfortable position for so long. The blood that needed to circulate through your veins' legs seemed to have gone to your cheeks, for your blush did not cease to exist even after the fox demon was long gone. Your walking skills seemed to have gotten worse and you did not even dare to take one step any further.

Oh, what's that on the ground? A flower… The big white tiger lily!

You picked it up with an admiring glint in your eyes... It was so light on the palm of your hand, it made you think of the beautiful youkais' snowy-white clothes! You smiled at the sight of its large silvery petals and stroked them gently; is that how his skin feels like? Such a strong scent this flower had! It seemed to do you good, its smell so strong that it waked your senses…

You sighed dreamily while placing the flower in your hair. Its scent was now following you everywhere… reminding you of clear forest water, emerald leaves swaying in the warm breeze, exotic sounds that seemed like a chant, playing over and over in your head, in the silver moonlight…

* * *

**Tell me if you likey please! And if you didn't get it the surprise was a one-sided extraordinary encounter with the hot fox demon Yoko Kurama! From Your Point Of View! Sort of... shrug**

**Sorry if the surprise wasn't surprising enough... I tried hard to make this good, really...**

**I hope you liked it! I thank all the people that reviewed and promise another story if you tell me it's worth it!**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S.: I apologise for any mistakes! It's the first time I try this POV.**


	3. 3: Dark Thoughts

** Author's Note: Chap 3 is finally here! Unfortunately I didn't enough patience at first and didn't consider revising it before updating. So I apologise to the ones that had already read the third story, it was an earlier version of this one. I feel kinda embarassed... Ever since I've updated that one I kept having my doubts about its quality. So I removed it, corrected it and updated this one. I know this is a hobby but I really want to do it properly... I hope you like it!**

Answer to Autumn Whispers's question: Yes, it was a mistake. It was supposed to be "your", not "her". Damn eyeballs, sometimes they just don't want to listen to reason! I thought the last time I've read it before updating I looked at it carefully. Must have slipped... Also, I'd like to thank you for reviewing and faving it. Thanks a lot, you're a sweetie! Btw, I read in your profile that you like Daft Punk. Me and my little bro love 'em too!

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!**

* * *

**3: Dark Thoughts**

"Umm… excuse me…" a girl's voice was heard behind her.

She did not bother to turn around.

" Excuse meee!"

She continued to ignore her.

"Hey, you…!" the squeaky voice started to yell but did not manage to end the sentence as she finally looked at her, glancing coldly without turning around. A girl, slightly shorter than her, wearing a Sarayashiki seifuku was looking at her with clear disapproval on her face; by the look of naivety in her eyes and height she was clearly a junior student from _that_ school. Her hair was a light shade of blue tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes were between pink and purple (she did not know for sure but they were definitely outstanding).

"Yes, are you talking to me?" she asked with a hint of superiority in her voice. She usually would have turned around and seem more curious about the girl's exotic and quite beautiful appearance but she was feeling surprisingly different for some reason these days.

"Hm…yes, indeed." the girl immediately adopted a very professional attitude like a lawyer ready for defending (or accusing) a client.

One of her thin dark eyebrows shot up in curiosity while waiting for her to speak and she eventually turned to face her.

"Well?" she asked losing her patience and obviously surprising the girl. She seemed nervous for some reason.

"Uh, yes…" the blue haired girl cleared her throat while the senior rolled her eyes with a bored expression on her face. The junior seemed to have trouble finding the right words to explain something to her. "_And it better be worth it!_" she growled in her mind. Lately she felt more aggressive and impatient than ever without knowing why. "_Do hormones ALWAYS make you feel this awkward??_"she thought.

"I believe that you have something that does not belong to you." the weird girl blurted out.

Well, that was unexpected.

The two girls that stood behind the dark haired senior overheard the discussion and gasped as they left the information sink in.

"Eh-excuse me?" she asked, anger seeping in her voice.

The girl cleared her throat in that professional manner once more, obviously trying to negotiate. The nerve... She really did not know why, but that girl really pissed her of. Everything about her, her hair, her attitude, her nervous smile and even her clothing… It was confusing yet perfectly clear in a way.

"Yes, I know it's unexpected; I don't mean to be a burden, I just want it back."

She walked towards the babbling unsuspecting junior slowly, deliberately showing the petite girl how she towered above her. The girl looked upwards, her pale forehead nearly missing the senior's chin.

"I-I…" the girl was nervous because of the older girl's attitude. The senior seemed to be simply mocking the poor girl but she seemed to know better; she saw anger behind her face. Yet that seemed to make her want to finish what she had to say even more.

But the senior didn't want to give her that satisfaction. She turned around and started to walk towards the high school building as the petite blue-haired girl was left behind, her face changing from surprise to clear irritation.

"Haven't you noticed any changes at all these days?" That junior really did not want to give up, did she? The way she asked really irritated the senior. Her tone was mild, questioning her like a lawyer again…

She stooped walking but did not turn around.

Of course she did. She wasn't blind or something. She didn't exactly know since when but she really had not been herself these days…

The little lawyer-girl considered her silence as a nod of approval and asked, in her annoying business-like tone:

"Since when?"

The senior clenched her teeth in annoyance. She did not bother to answer. She did not know either… _"Why would she care? What does she know?_ _Who does she thinks she is?" _the wicked little voice asked in the back of her head, like it always did since a little while ago.

She somehow sensed the junior's annoyance for not answering. The girl did not speak, did not walk away or towards her, did not make a single sound for her to hear; but somehow, she knew, she could see the way the girl behind her felt…

"Hey! Answer me!" the junior was angry once more. "It's for you own good, you ungrateful…!"

"Get lost!" the senior cut her off harshly, ending the discussion; she started walking once more, leaving the girl way behind her.

* * *

The next day the petite blue-haired did not appear again, much to her satisfaction. _"Boy, was she annoying!"_ the little voice said once more. _"She was obviously looking for trouble… you didn't steal anything!" _she frowned at that. It was like that voice had its own independent mind. _"You're a good and very responsible girl!"_ it continued. Was it trying to convince her? It was getting more and more confusing…

Wait, there was something! The wicked voice stopped talking as she started to search for something in her pocket, suddenly having remembered…

"Excuse me." a calm and pleasantly smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

The senior turned her head towards the one who spoke in a swift sudden movement.

She looked at the one in front of her and couldn't help but smile.

Her eyes were glinting. Shuichi Minamino? The handsome prodigy?

"_What would this person of absolute perfection ever want with one of the prettiest senior girls in school?"_ the wicked little voice woke up once more in the back of her head.

"Yes?" She replied with a seductive smile on her generous lips and her eyelashes fluttering. Her intentions were quite obvious.

He smiled politely like he usually did, but his eyes were watching her intently. They were shining in such an unearthly manner, his emotions fully hidden behind those lively chips of jade…

"_He really is quite an exquisite piece, isn't he?"_ the despicable voice asked her and then, as if melting in her core and fusing with her brain, it disappeared.

"Yuu-sempai." Minamino-kun spoke with his calm and serious voice, not giving anything away. "I need to have a word with you." She felt like shivering in pleasure. She wanted to dare him say her name again.

She wanted to say something in reply but did not even part her lips while smiling. She felt as if, by doing that, it would expose her mind to him, that she would do something extremely bold and stupid. So she continued to look at him while smiling.

"Do you know why I am here?... Yuu-sempai?" he asked her, seemingly undisturbed by her suspicious glances.

She licked her lips casually, not looking at him in the eye anymore, now glancing at some crimson curls that stood up, stubbornly as always, on top of his head; she somehow found them very eye-catching and quite adorable.

"Umm…" she managed to say while looking as if pondering at his inquiry. "I'm not sure. I do have my theories…" she looked at his calm face and felt the urge to step closer to the boy but decided to not act too boldly. "…but…" she continued in a serious tone "…unless you tell me, I'll never be too certain."

Shuichi lowered his thin red eyebrows slowly, as if his suspicions have been clearly confirmed and now he had to deal with the problem.

"Come with me." he said and turned towards the high school building. She followed him, eyeing his back curiously.

She was glad she didn't have to hear that voice again; otherwise she would have surely done something stupid, very very stupid… She looked at the back of his uniform but still felt weird while eyeing his broad shoulders and faintly felt the urge to come closer once more.

She quickly shook her head with her cheeks close to becoming red. _"What's wrong with me?"_ she asked herself desperately. She felt so weird these days!

Yesterday she snapped so easily because of a Sarayashiki junior; and now… she didn't even know what was she intending… but she wasn't like that!!

Her attitude was way too daring, way too impulsive, and too bold to be herself!

"Yuu-sempai." Minamino-kun called her name once more, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Please call me Otoko." she said quickly, not even paying attention to her surroundings. "Just because I'm your classmate's older cousin doesn't mean you have to be too polite."

She looked up, in front of her. They were in a dead end, near the janitor and supply wing, with no place for people to overhear from.

"_Or to see…"_ this time they were her own thoughts, but with a hint of wickedness in them. Her eyes widened and felt nervousness overcome her.

She looked up at him curiously and immediately felt her skin beginning to sweat.

He was staring at her intently, large green eyes shining in the half-dark space like those of a feline, not even blinking. His face was calm and serious as always, but not a single trace of smile this time. He seemed to be looking at her insides, nothing hidden from him, revealing every dark corner inside her core.

"Did it do you any good?" he suddenly asked.

She answered even before she felt sure she knew what he was talking about.

"It opened up new doors for me. I don't know how helpful it was, but it gave me a whole new perspective about myself."

"Are you sure it's really you?" She was startled by his inquiry.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked calmly while in the inside she felt as if the ground beneath her feet had started to shake.

His gaze was full unnerving serenity; how come she had never noticed this before?

She did not move her eyes away from his, staring into their greenish depths, while her hand started digging into her pocket. She frowned. It wasn't there.

Then she felt a small weight on her chest, under her shirt and her mind instantly cleared.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cocky, now brimming with confidence.

"I want it back." He replied coldly, his eyes calmly taking in the girl's sudden change of attitude.

"Oh?" she grinned and one of her dark eyebrows shot up. She felt more and more curious, high from her boldness and the younger boy's appealing appearance. The hand in her pocket worked its way up to her school tunic, pressing it gently on her chest, on a certain point, where a small lump with the size of a bean could be seen. "Is it yours?" she asked in a flirty tone.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, eyeing her in a way she never knew he could.

"No. It belongs to a friend." his tone was cautious but seemingly sincere.

Her cocky smile suddenly melted after hearing this, close to being her normal self. But once more, her normal way of thinking was lost, lost under the glinting of her dark eyes as they shone behind her long eyelashes, shining at the sight before her.

Shuichi looked in a way she had never seen him before. He seemed cold, calm, calculated, no emotions written on his face. But it wasn't as if he had suddenly become this way; she felt that he had been this way all the time; everyone else was simply blind…

"And what does this have to do with me?" she asked nonchalantly, still eyeing his figure engulfed by the shadows, giving him a mysterious appearance.

His eyes were so cold and disapproving, chasing her in her mind. From head to toe she felt her mind and body exposed to his unearthly gaze…

"_Let him see."_ she thought defiantly _"If that's the case, I guess I don't have to worry too much about my actions after all, don't I?"_

"What do you want?" he asked, caution and disapproval in his voice.

She looked at him.

"Nanii?" He half closed his eyes and she suddenly felt a side of his personality nobody knew about. His eyes were serious, shining in a way of warning those around him; _'don't get to_ _close or I will show you my wrath'_. He was unafraid, almost daring everyone to come to him and just try to touch him.

"I believe this item has a meaning to you, even though you do not know its true influence upon your spirit. But I shall tell you this…" his voice was cold. She somehow felt a faint aura around him, a _'don't play dumb with me'_ sign while he spoke, seriousness in his voice.

"It's a very unpredictable item. It's not a simple piece of jewelry." She blinked at hearing his words. "It will not do you any good if you keep it." He continued. "It's not meant to be in your possession."

"Oh?" her cocky attitude was back in an instant. "What makes you say this?"

"Because that's the way it is. I believe you knew somebody will come back to claim it when you found it. That's why you kept it."

"What makes you think I found it?" she continued to press on it. "Maybe someone gave it…"

"Don't." he interrupted her with such a simple word yet she could almost feel the harshness behind his tone cutting through her skin. She looked once more at his face. He really was not what he seemed. He was not a softy nor was he naïve as many pretty boys were. He was firm, strong willed and could suddenly pull the trigger of a gun for all they knew.

"What do you want?" he asked once more.

She blinked owlishly.

"As in…?" She didn't quite understand where this was heading.

He closed his eyes slowly; it was the first time she saw his face show a little bit of emotion but she didn't comprehend his gesture. Damn him and his composure!

"You keep changing the subject. You don't want to simply give it and I cannot take it from you either."

"_As in… stealing?"_ she thought; then the wicked little voice huffed:"_Since when does he know anything about stealing?"_ That was right. He was a model for all students, the image of the perfect son, student and teenager. So why in the world would he ever be associated with stealing?

"Otoko-san." His voice woke her up once more. "If you do not wish to give to me I shall make a deal with you." That wasn't a question, it was a demand that did not accept any refusals.

"_A…deal?"_ she did not know how to react but something inside her seemed to have already decided how. She felt her lips curve slyly into a winning smile. She looked at him in the eye. He did not even blink, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Well…" she started to speak with confidence. "What kind of deal do you have in mind? I'm listening."

"Ask for something and if I agree I shall give it to you." He responded with something in his voice that made his words feel true. "A simple trade… That's all to it."

She was looking at him now with one eyebrow raised up. He… to give something… in return… for this? The corners of her mouth lit up while looking at his figure in the shadows.

She finally listened to her earlier desire to get closer to him. Her steps were uneven but her face was calm and defying. When she stopped she was a few steps away from him. She looked into his eyes once more, relishing in their clear depts.

"You are willing to trade?" she asked, obviously curious and full of suspicion.

"What do you want?" he asked once more with narrowed half-lidded eyes, a sight she found out to be very appealing.

She looked at his top of the uniform, thinking what she should ask for. She couldn't be too greedy, she knew that. She wanted many, but now, when she could ask for something, anything, from him, she just couldn't think of anything satisfying enough…

She looked up, wanting to look at his eyes once more, but her glance stopped suddenly, for one moment, at his lips. They were not too thin or too generous; they seemed perfectly kissable and very tempting. She felt like gulping hard but she did that only in her mind, while her eyes stopped once more at his tunic.

She could ask for anything… She normally wouldn't have considered even coming this close to him before but now she didn't feel like herself. Now she was a man-eater, a greedy snobbish and cocky girl. Otherwise she wouldn't have even got the chance to talk to him in such a manner.

"Otoko-san." he said, waking her up once more. She blinked once but did not show that she had been in deep thought. She looked once more at his handsome face and smiled.

She came closer. Her hand snaked up to his collar, grabbing the fabric gently and pulling his head towards her. She looked at him in the eye, with defiance and stubbornness on her face, while her eyes were shining in pleasure.

She eyed his lips as she approached them and gently pressed them on her own, as if testing the way they felt against her mouth and waiting for Minamino-kun's reaction.

She did not see his face, for her eyes were now closed, savoring his scent as much as possible: strong, sweet, slightly spicy, and absolutely intoxicating. His lips were so achingly soft...

The black-haired girl was close to gasp every time she kissed that warm soft mouth, dizzy from the scent, overwhelmed by the softness. Then he started to kiss her back, almost deliberately torturing her with the smooth sensuous movements of his mouth.

Her hands found their way towards his back. She felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair but decided that it was not a good idea. As much she would have wanted to deny it, she felt as if it was way too much for her to ask for.

The scent of his hair was stronger than the soft floral aroma of his smooth pale skin. It smelled like a forest, strong, wild, alluring, yet a sweet tinge of red roses could be sensed as well.

A warm soft hand gently pushed her towards a wall, while she was still caught in the heat of the kiss. When her back touched the cold dark surface the hand cautiously reached the first button of her tunic.

She wasn't paying attention. She had never thought a kiss like this could really exist. Felling sorry for wasting her first kiss four years ago with a guy who didn't know how to kiss properly, she felt both of his hands reaching towards the back of her neck and removing something… It was such a discreet movement, executed with practiced ease that she nearly didn't feel it.

Suddenly, his warm hands weren't around her anymore and his face was inches away from hers, looking at her in the eye.

The girl opened her eyes. At the sight of his eyes she felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on her head and her eyes had been finally opened. She stared at his calm serene face and felt shame engulf her. Now her thoughts come back to her. She had done something unbelievable, something others would have done anything for, but she felt stupid…

"Wha-what…" she wanted to ask what happened to her, what made her do this. She hadn't been herself, he had to believe her.

He looked at her, deep into her sad eyes full of resentment and shame.

"A deal is a deal." he said. She blinked with her eyes widely open.

His right hand revealed a small dark silver necklace with a black gem in the middle, sparkling wickedly like a drop of ink, even in the dark corner of the place they were in. She recognized the small weight she felt on her chest occasionally the last few days and was now glinting in a very unearthly way in his palm.

"Th-that's…" she tried to say something but couldn't find the right words to say it. "That's no ordinary piece of jewelry…" she finally said. It wasn't a question.

Silence was everywhere, until he told her softly to look at him. She did and saw his eyes watching her intently, with caution, like a surgeon ready to operate.

"Look. Right… Here." as he whispered that last word he blew softly in his left hand, closed into a tight fist; a small yellow cloud of golden dust flew from his closed hand and engulfed her sight. And as her sight went blurry and her mind going numb, she saw Shuichi's eyes and considered them once more painstakingly, unearthly, annoyingly appealing…

* * *

** I hope it's not too freaky. I just love to force Shuichi into being his amazing Kurama self, lol... Don't blame me, my ideas just pop into my brain all of a sudden. I had this image clear in my mind for a while: Shuichi getting kissed by a girl from school, in a dark corner... and I just HAD to find an excuse to do this scene!XD Is it such a bad thing? I don't know if anyone is going to die from a nosebleed after reading this, so there!**

_A little bit of explanations:_

_seifuku _-- a long-sleeved sailor-style uniform for girls.

_Sarayashiki _--Yusuke and Kuwabara's school.

_Keiko is wearing a blue seifuku at the beginning of the first series and Botan wears on as well when she's at Yusuke or Kurama's school, in order to not attract attention. Obviusly, my OC doesn't have a very good impression when it comes to Sarayashiki. She is indeed a bit of a snob, lol..._

'_Nanii?'_ -- 'What?'

_ My OC's name is Yuu Otoko, a senior from Meiou High, Kurama's school. She's Yuu Kaito's older cousin; it was an idea that just came all of a sudden... Really, I've never seen anything about Kaito's relatives, so I improvised a bit. I'm pretty proud of the result, I like this character for some reason. And I felt kinda sorry I made her a victim of one of King Enma's dark artefacts. Oh well, she did get a kiss from Kurama... It's a pretty good compensation, ne? But how that thing ended up in her hands in beyond me. She did find it but I don't know sure how. It would take a little more time to figure this one out..._

I know there are some really big Kurama fans that would gladly do something to gain a kiss from Kurama. So... imagine you're Otoko, I dunno. You can also take this two-shot as a piece of advice: find something precious and trade it for what you want! It can be applied in almost anything! I wish you good luck!

**If you want me to finish chap. 4** **please R&R! I need feedback! I need reasons to go on with this! Maybe I'll still update even if I don't get many reviews but I'll be writing in a way waaaaayyy slower pace. I'll be slug if I don't get a boost!**

** Ja ne!**

**P.S.: As always, it's Unbetaed...**


	4. 4: Reunions can come unexpected

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. Even though I'm on summer vacation I am pretty busy. And I really feel as if it has been a really really long time since I last updated. Shame on me (I feel so lazy)...**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one. I thought about it a while ago, before I began this collection. Enjoy!**

** I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!**

* * *

** 4: Reunions can come unexpected**

-"Come on, we're almost there!" Tomodachi-san said cheerily to the five students behind him; one of the boys, Kousuke, whistled enthusiastically when seeing the building they were heading to.

Its architecture was the typical one for a Japanese school and the exterior walls were painted in a soft peach color, a color not very eye-catching but pleasant nonetheless; the main building was just a little bigger than the one of their own school, but the whole place seemed to glow in a different manor; it was a certainly different atmosphere than the one from which they came from.

The building's walls looked as if they had just been repainted, not a single stain of any sort on them. The windows were crystal clear, shining in the sunlight and close to blinding them. The main gate was concrete, painted with the same peach hue as the school's exterior walls; a large golden painted plate with a list of names was shining proudly on the left side of the entrance, just below the writing that presented the school's name.

'_Meiou High'_

Everybody glanced nervously at the golden plate, the sunlight making it almost impossible for them to see what the list below was about. After they made sure they read the name correctly they proceeded in eyeing nervously the surprisingly intimidating peach painted building.

-"Huh, so this is the place." Oki Naibu was looking at the golden inscription closely, being unable to see very clearly because of the bright sun rays reflecting on its surface. He didn't seem so disturbed like his comrades were. He sometimes seemed way too carefree for his own good anyway…

He was currently scanning the quite long list of names from top to bottom.

_"Ah, the top students from Meiou High?" _

Hanguri-kun gulped nervously. He would have asked once more when they will be going to eat by now, but this time he didn't feel like asking anymore.

Sensei cleared his throat noisily before turning towards them to speak.

- "Well, we'd better go in. I spoke with Meiou's principal not long ago before we left. He already has everything ready for us."

And now was time for a little lecturing…

- "I hope you all know that your behavior is of the essence. Oyamada-sensei is the principal of a very well-known school, well-known for its students' excellent results. I've heard it's among the top schools in activities regarding biology lately. They must have a really exceptional and rigorous biology program in…"

- "Meiou High is not specialized in biology courses in any way whatsoever." The deep husky voice of an old man stated, suddenly interrupting Tomodachi-san's speech.

The small group of teenagers looked at the one behind their sensei and saw an old man that barely reached the younger teacher's chest. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a cherry red tie. His gray eyebrows seemed to compensate for the less hair he had on the top of his head; they were so bushy that some of them asked themselves how on earth was he able to see.

The old man continued with an inviting and confident grin on his face:

-"We are honored to have you here." He could not leave the topic too soon. "Biology isn't our specialty at all but yes, we do have great results in this domain." He seemed proud of this fact and eager to say it out loud to anybody. "And it's all thanks to one student…" he murmured more to himself, with false modesty but amazement as well. Even as the principal of a school with constantly exceptional results he seemed surprised of this unbelievable achievement as well.

He then shook his head and looked up at the small group that was starting to eye him more and more nervously.

-"But I didn't introduce myself!" the old man cried. He then straightened his posture, placed his large hands behind his back and raised his chin up, ready for a proper introduction. "My name is Oyamada Youchi; I am the principal of Meiou High."

They were all walking in silence towards the 'peachy' building (that's how Kodomojimita-kun named it discreetly, whispering in his colleague's ear) with the principal Oyamada in front. Yuzuyu-chan was still looking at him incredulously; she was holding tightly onto her backpack and her eyes narrowed as in suspicion. He was a weird old man…

Many of them seemed to want to sigh in relief five minutes after entering the main building. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. The atmosphere was indeed different and unfamiliar but it was a bit inviting as well. They encountered two teachers that did not have class during that hour and both bowed respectfully towards the principal, therefore bowing towards them as well.

There weren't people in the hallway so they were able to look more closely around them while walking. The walls were unbelievably white and the floor was still sparkling from the janitor's mop. The windows seemed to not have glass at all, perfectly clean, showing a nice view from the school's surroundings. Everything seemed absolutely flawless, so clean it didn't seem real. The boys and girls were looking around, with dinner plate-sized eyes. They weren't used to see a school _this_ clean not even right after their summer break was over!

- "Now then…" Oyamada-sensei turned his little grey melon-shaped head towards them, grinning toothily, with glee in his voice. "Do you think you would be able to see your class right now or do you all wish to rest and begin tomorrow?"

They all stopped dead in their tracks and resumed blinking owlishly.

Tomodachi-san raised his head up and agreed cheerfully, always knowing when to interfere.

After they had met their new temporary classmates they began the tour of the entire school. It seemed everything was going just as promised; they were going to stay a few weeks in a strange but quite nice school in a different region in Japan in some kind of foreign exchange; it wasn't really foreign, they were from Japan too, but quite far away. Anyway, it was interesting nonetheless…

During the tour the principal suddenly decided to go into some of the classrooms. The nervous glances weren't necessary at all; all the people they encountered bowed respectfully, none of them glancing at them rudely; some more curiously but all seemed friendly.

The small group had already relaxed and started to enjoy everything they saw more and more when they entered the next classroom.

The same as the other students: respectful, calm, friendly, very few daring to whisper anything in each other's ears. The principal introduced them to the class and their reason here.

Suddenly, a soft voice was heard in the classroom, hushing all the others in an instant with its timid inquiry.

_That distant memory…of the glamour of crimson red locks…_

-"Minamino-kun?"

The principal wasn't talking anymore; one of Tomodachi-san's students, a girl; she was looking at the one seated in the front row at the window.

The crimson red head rose up and two amazingly clear, large green eyes were revealed, shining lively. The boy's thin red eyebrows rose slightly in silent surprise and then his eyes blinked.

The girl blinked as well at the sudden revelation.

Her friends as well as Tomodachi-san were looking at the approximate point she was looking at.

_ -"This…must be a dream…" she murmured when she woke up being carried by his classmate. _

Yuzuyu-chan had her eyes squinted in disbelief only to widen them a moment later.

-"Shuichi-san!" she squeaked.

There he was, with the same warm handsome smile…He recognized them. He knew them. And he smiled back…

And of course he did… They all had once been considered the most outstanding students in their old school. Each shone in their own unique way; they did not each other too well, they weren't classmates. But how could they not be recognized?

Kousuke gasped; his voice almost trembled with surprise and excitement as he called the boy by his name out loud.

-"Minamino!"

_ - "Ah, it's just a dream." Shuichi answered reassuringly. She rested her head on his shoulder once more and closed her eyes; she felt drowsy and so very tired…_

Now everyone was looking at the ones involved; Tomodachi-san was eyeing his students, clear surprise written on his face, as well as Oyamada-sensei. The redheaded boy's classmates were glancing curiously because of the three students' outbursts and at their own classmate. How come they knew each other??

_ - "I'll make you forget it all." That was the last sentence she heard him say as she fell asleep once more, her mind becoming a total blank._

The silence was disrupted when the redhead casually blinked once more and spoke, somehow soothing the three students' excited spirits…

-"Long time no see, ne?" His soft alto voice was pleasant and friendly towards the three teens.

Now all three seemed to have suddenly realized… He was there. And he was real…

Yuzuyu-chan jumped excitedly towards that certain boy's desk. Her face was split into a huge grin and she raised her hands up in excitement.

- "I can't believe you're here! Since when? It's been such a long time!!" her ranting stopped and her hand reached out towards Minamino-kun's head, the tip of her fingers close to touching the stubborn red curls that constantly stood up on the top of his head.

- "Your hair…kawaiiii!" She squeaked in adoration, forgetting about all the protocols in the world.

The boy only smiled amusedly, with his chin in his hand. He seemed to be seeing the humor of how the entire scene was setting, his eyes sparkling in silent laughter.

Kousuke-kun now had a grin that split his face almost ridiculously. He stepped forward enthusiastically, his voice full of excitement.

- "Don't tell me this is your school ever since you moved away, Minamino! But I guess it does make sense. You were always a bit nerdy!"

- "Hey, don't be mean!" Yuzuyu-chan turned around towards her colleague with a pout on her face. "He was better that you in anything!"

Oki Naibu was now looking through his glasses at the redhead. He recalled the first name that caught his eye on the gate's golden plate… _Minamino Shuichi_. So that was him? It was on top of that list of names; he was the top student! How in the world could he be involved in any way with his goofy classmates?

Everybody was looking at the two that were arguing about how the unusual redhead was or was not, while the girl that started the entire scenery was looking in constant disbelief at the boy that was obviously amused about the entire situation.

Minamino-kun suddenly met her light brown eyes with his clear green ones; his eyebrows lowered and for a second he seemed slightly unsure of himself. That would have raised some of his classmates' eyebrows (especially the dark-haired boy's with brown nerdy glasses and freckled pale face, named Yuu Kaito). But nobody noticed; Minamino-kun smiled once more, knowing this girl as well as the other two if not even better.

She was just like the way he remembered her; perhaps her hair was slightly different but by the look in her eyes she definitely did not change almost at all.

- "It's good to see you again. Maya-san." He spoke softly towards the brown-haired girl, the tone of his voice somehow caressing her name in a way she forgot he could.

It shattered the barrier between the past and the present; she was seeing his eyes, shining in front of her once more, more real than ever. It was the way she always felt when meeting someone once more, somebody she thought she had forgotten during the passing of time.

She smiled warmly and felt her face grow hot when looking at his. She almost forgot how it was to be looked at by those amazingly lively eyes. She remembered how she had a crush on him once. But it disappeared really quickly; she had no idea what happened. Yet now she felt like everything was coming back to her. How did this happen in the first place?

She tried to think of something to say; but it wasn't really easy, her mind seemed to have gone completely blank all of a sudden. She blurted out timidly the only thought that had occurred to her.

- "You're… Your hair..." Her quiet voice was, ironically, heard by the others. "It's… long." She was amazed at her own blunt comment as it slipped from her mouth. Not really the brightest crayon in the box, wasn't it?

She saw his crimson eyebrows slightly raised, silently telling her something. Yuzuyu and Kousuke were looking at Maya-chan but she wasn't aware of it.

- "It's nice." Maya continued. She couldn't help herself and smiled warmly at his ex-classmate.

Minamino-kun closed his eyes with a small smile gracing his lips.

Such an unexpected reunion…

* * *

** This wasn't the way I wanted to end it at first... I wanted for more to happen after that but I ran out of steam.**

** Anyway, please tell me what you think. Reviews are warmly welcomed and flames will be dealed with fire extinguishers. Sorry if I mispelled something or done any grammar mistakes. Please report if you see any and I will correct them.**

** Maya Kitajima is not my character. She really had been Kurama's (Shuichi Minamino) classmate during Middle School; back then Kurama had short hair (it surprised me a bit...). It was then that he had met Hiei (a year before Yusuke). Maya-chan is not in the anime, she appeares in a two-shot coloured manga (wonderfully coloured I might add). And yes, she had a crush on him but, due to a maneating demon that kidnapped her, Kurama thought it was best to erase her memory using the pollen of the Fantasy Flower (like he used it in 'Dark Thoughts', the third story of 'A Drawer Full Of Roses'...), making her forget all that happened that night. As you can see, I mentioned the small discussion between Maya and Kurama, before he erased her memory, between the lines.  
**

**I've been having this scene in my head for a while so I made it become the fourth story from this collection. Please tell me your personal opinion about it.**

**As for the other characters, they are all my OC's. And the translation of some of their names:  
**

**Tomodachi - 'friendly'**

**Naibu - 'naive' (is he really like that? I dunno but I like the way his name sounds...)  
**

**Hanguri - 'hungry'**

**Oyamada - 'small mountain field' **

**Well, I guess that's about it. Virtual cookies to all that review! Ja ne!**


End file.
